Casual Ty
Episode of Red Life. Summary A student at Chris Cornell Memorial High who was relatively unknown suddenly dies, and Trina and co.'s best efforts to investigate it lead to a conspiracy regarding her personal life and a loss of sanity. Plot Trina and her friends are playing basketball in the school's gymnasium. After losing the ball, Colleen goes to retrieve it and is horrified to find the dead body of a student. They bring it up to Trager, who's skeptical since every student is closely monitored and that any death would've been made clear to him upon happening. He is then shown the body and is promptly convinced. None of the students or teachers know the identity of the student and are unable to notify the right people. Trina and co. ask around the school in the hopes of finding information on the student, but all they could find is that she kept to herself and was believed to be named Ty. They soon learn she was in Grand's class. They talk to him and he talks about how she was a generally-liked student, but later became ostracized due to constantly looking out the window and showing signs of paranoia. They then go to Jaceon, under the impression that gym was her favorite subject since her body was found there, and he claims that she was a slacker who sat on the bleachers and texted all period. He then brings up that she spend a bulk of the day in the gym due to her locker being in use. He opens the locker and the girls look in her backpack, discovering her cellphone. They look through her contacts, but find there's only one, her supposed friend Nelly, who Jaceon claims was expelled a year ago. Trina sends her a text to arrange a meeting to break the news to her. The girls arrive at Nelly's house, bearing the news. Nelly explains that she and Ty were very close, and that she had no idea why Ty would end her life, or any idea who would do it for her. Nelly continues by saying that Ty has lived with her for most of her life since her parents died in a house fire. She leads the girls to Ty's room, where they discover, among various nerdy things like old video games and fantasy merch, old cassettes. The girls listen to them and learn of a relationship she had with a boy named Randall. Nelly shows the girls Ty's old Facespace and Minibooth profiles, each containing pictures and anecdotes detailing their relationship. Alison recognizes Randall as he supposedly was the same Randall who was tied to a mass hit-and-run scandal a month back. The girls decide to sleep over at Nelly's to try and get more info. The girls get some sleep and Nelly has a nightmare regarding the first time she encountered Randall. She recalls seeing how Randall was clingy and violent with Ty and also took a lot of hints from violent movies. Nelly tries to go to Ty but is seen by Randall, who proceeds to chase her. Outside the nightmare, Nelly is wandering toward the balcony. Mina, who was previously up to get a glass of water, sees Nelly and saves her before she could fall. Nelly awakens in tears, realizing that Randall drove her to her death. The girls attempt to find more info in the recordings, but are unable to find the more valuable ones due to them not being labeled. After some immense searching, they find a recording that reveals that Randall made Ty lose her grip on reality, and that she barricaded herself in the gym with the intent of killing herself by draining all of her energy playing basketball. They then proceed to look over her socials again and discover more about her boyfriend. Nelly wants to get revenge on him, but the girls believe he is too far gone to waste the effort. Angered, Nelly goes out on her own to find him. Nelly eventually locates him and beats him up, nearly killing him before she is confronted by the spirits of Ty and what appears to be her dark side. Nelly drops Randall, who proceeds to run, finding Trina and co. and begging them for help. They realize he was responsible for Ty's death and Nelly's mental degradation and proceed to beat him up. Nelly surrenders herself to the authorities and is locked in a mental ward. Trina eventually arrives, claiming that after making a deal with the court, she is allowed to attend a funeral for Ty. The episode ends as Nelly and the main girls attend Ty's funeral, where Trager announces the induction of a stricter monitoring policy to ensure no student will fall under the radar in order to prevent another glanced over death. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Jessica DiCicco: Emory * Emily Osment: "Ty" * Joey Adams: Nelly * T.J. Miller: Randall * Elliot Gould: Trager * Dave Willis: Estus * Teddy Lane Jr.: Grand * Cedric Yarborough: Jaceon Trivia * The writers admitted to taking inspiration from the assailant of the Westborough Massacre, Randy Stair. It's possible the episode will be barred from airing again.